Appartenance
by MariieFBLM
Summary: Dans la continuité de Tester la résistance d'un homme. Lorsque le besoin se fait de plus en plus pressant, il est inutile de le combattre, il faut simplement l'accepter. Yaoi.
Disclaimer : Inspiré du manga Fairy Tail de **Hiro Mashima**.

Rating : M

Dans la continuité de _Tester la résistance d'un homme_.

 _Rien d'autre à ajouter. Merci d'avance._

* * *

 _ **Appartenance**_

Les crocs resserrées, les griffes s'enfonçant dans la chair, humant l'air et écoutant le dehors, il avait tout l'air d'un lion en cage. Sauf qu'il n'était ni un lion, ni en cage.

\- Calme-toi un peu, lui glissa Angel.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, siffla t-il en retour.

\- Tu savais à quoi t'attendre pourtant, souffla t-elle avant de se détourner.

Un grognement se fit entendre. Entrer dans cette guilde n'avait pas grand chose de positif, à part leur permettre de voyager et de se dérouiller quelque peu. Mais depuis peu, ce n'était plus le fait d'être recherché qui l'agaçait, loin de là. Son trouble était plus de l'ordre hormonal. Et l'idée même qu'il ait pu s'enivrer d'une quelconque personne l'avait effrayé un temps. Avant qu'il ne comprenne que c'était bien plus que cela, qu'il avait trouvé sa moitié, sa compagne, ou plutôt son compagnon de son cas. Et pas le plus chaste qui existe.

\- Erik, l'appela l'un des siens.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que fais-tu encore ici ? l'interrogea Jellal. Je te croyais déjà parti.

\- J'tiens pas à faire un massacre, lâcha t-il en serrant les poings.

\- Alors contiens-toi.

\- Et dégage ! Tu me tapes sur le système, lui lança Racer.

Il jeta un regard à chacun de ses camarades, cherchant l'approbation de tous. Un soupir plus tard, il disparaissait, laissant ses dernières paroles flottaient dans les airs un court instant.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, dit alors Midnight en quittant ses songes.

 **[...]**

Focalisé sur son seul objectif, il courrait à en perdre haleine entre les arbres entourant la capitale. Le visage crispé, il voyait la nuit tomber sur les lumières de la ville. Et un grincement lui échappa. Plusieurs odeurs se mélangeaient dans un tableau presque irréel. Et celle tant recherchée se démarquait fortement, suivie d'une seconde, beaucoup moins présente mais représentant une sérieuse menace.

\- Mais quel con ! se lamenta t-il en arrivant en lisière de forêt.

Faisant fi de toutes les pensées qui l'assaillaient, il traversa les rues de la ville au pas de course, suivant la trace de ces deux odeurs presque imbriquées. Son instinct le mena jusqu'aux portes de la guilde environnante, d'où sortait un homme. Comblant la distance, il le saisit par le col, les pupilles dilatées de rage.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Qu-qui ça ? bégaya l'autre, assagi par la peur.

\- Ton maître, tonna t-il comme réponse.

\- Ch-chez lui, à d-deux rues d'ici, gémit-il en lui indiquant la direction du bout du bras.

Il le laissa tomber sans un regard et s'éloigna dans la direction voulue. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à trouver la cache de l'autre. Et il dû prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas aller exploser de suite la femme qui semblait prendre du bon temps avec son compagnon.

Montant trois par trois les marches menant au second étage du bâtiment, il s'arrêta devant la porte. Un grognement et il l'ouvrait sans préavis, suivant les deux odeurs présentes dans le petit appartement. Il tomba sur un spectacle presque accablant. Le regard plongé dans celui de l'homme, sa main vint d'instinct attraper la touffe de cheveux devant lui, l'attirant à lui.

\- Dégage et ne reviens jamais si tu tiens à la vie, cracha t-il à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui obéit aussitôt, se rhabillant sommairement avant de sortir. Cela sous le regard dépité de l'autre.

\- T'es complètement cinglé ma parole ! cria la voix de l'autre, assis contre la tête de son lit, les jambes écartées ne dissimulant point son érection fièrement dressée.

\- Je t'ai trouvé Sting, murmura t-il avec soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux bordel ?!

\- Toi. C'est toi que je veux.

Silencieusement, alors que l'autre le dévisageait, il passa son maillot par dessus sa tête, grimpant sur le lit à demi nu.

\- Woh ! cria l'autre, les mains en opposition. Tu crois faire quoi là ?

\- J'aurais pu la tuer, tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie, éluda t-il, les yeux brillants.

\- Attends, t-t'es sérieux ? hésita le blond, refermant soudainement les jambes, une main sur son sexe.

\- Ça se contrôle pas.

Erik poursuivit son avancée, effaçant petit à petit la distance qui les séparait.

\- J'ai jamais voulu ça, se défendit l'autre, essayant d'obtenir gain de cause.

\- Moi non plus, soupira le dernier arrivé. Pourtant, j'en ai besoin.

\- Tu vas me mordre, c'est ça ? Putain j'hallucine, j'suis pas une femelle bordel ! s'emporta le blond en tentant de le frapper.

Le poing partit. Erik n'eut aucun mal à s'en saisir avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. L'autre main sur son entrejambe ne lui permettait aucune riposte. Il était piégé. Il porta le poignet à son nez, inspira doucement la fragrance si enivrante. Les neurones en ébullition, les crocs près à frapper, son envie de le mordre se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

\- Je te le demanderais qu'une seule fois : où veux-tu que j'te marque ? proposa t-il charitablement, plus pour le blond que pour son plaisir.

\- Sur la queue, rit-il amèrement. Profites-en pour la sucer, tu l'a arrêté av-

La main entourant le sexe tendu, il observait le blond avec défiance. Comme il le lui avait demandé, il se pencha vers l'avant, le visage rencontrant bientôt l'érection gorgé. Souriant, les crocs ressortis entamèrent aussitôt la chaire, faisant hurler le blond.

\- Lâche-moi putain ! gémissait la victime.

Son tortionnaire finit par s'écarter, non sans avoir aspiré les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient de la morsure.

\- T'es un malade !

\- C'était ton choix Sting, sourit-il.

\- Enfoiré, grinça le blond, une main caressant doucement son sexe pour le soulager de la douleur.

Blessé dans son amour propre et son ego, Erik le voyait défaillir. Une sorte de bien-être s'écoulait à flot en lui, l'emplissant de bonheur. Il l'avait marqué, il était enfin devenu son compagnon. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

\- Tu es à moi maintenant, murmura t-il. Rien qu'à m-

Une paire de crocs dans la jugulaire le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il laissa un grognement passer ses lèvres tandis que l'autre n'hésitait pas à poser son empreinte encore plus profondément en lui. Finalement, le blond le libéra quelques secondes ensuite, chassant les perles de sang qui persistaient à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'appartiens, Erik, minauda l'autre dans un sourire presque moqueur.

\- Oh putain !

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant ardemment, partageant bien plus qu'un simple baiser. Le plaquant contre le matelas, il vint maintenir ses poings au dessus de son corps d'une main, permettant à l'autre de voyager entre sa nuque et sa chevelure, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

 _\- Il embrasse bien le con._

Un sourire fleurit contre sa bouche. Son corps s'électrisait de la proximité de l'autre, leurs deux torses nus se frôlant par intermittence. Il glissa alors ses lèvres jusqu'à une oreille, le souffle rauque.

\- Sting, laisse-moi te pr-

Retourné, il se retrouva coincé sous le poids et le sourire mesquin du blond. L'autre amorça une rapide descente, laissant sa respiration erratique battre aux oreilles du rouge.

\- Erik, laisse-moi te prendre, susurra t-il d'une voix suave.

\- Ça ne marchera pas avec moi, rétorqua t-il dans un rire.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Ne viens pas pleurer ensuite.

Il se redressa aisément, emprisonna les bras et les lèvres de l'autre. Une de ses mains caressa subtilement l'érection de son amant, lui arrachant quelques spasmes. Il devait lui montrer qu'il le dominerait, et qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Le blesser relèverait du masochisme.

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque les doigts de son compagnon s'aventurèrent sous ses vêtements, saisissant eux aussi son membre réveillé. Ses lèvres descendirent sur sa mâchoire, le poussant d'avantages, dessinant un sillon brûlant suivant le chemin que prenait sa langue. Il reprit de suite sa place au dessus de lui, ses baisers parcourant son torse, jouant avec un morceau de chaire, valsant avec ses abdominaux, grignotant son aine.

\- En bouche, chuchota le blond avec insistance.

\- Petit rancunier, souffla t-il contre son sexe.

Il embrassa longuement cette si belle morsure, source d'un grand avenir, puis taquina la longueur sans jamais la prendre en bouche.

\- Suce-moi bordel ! éleva l'autre en avançant le bassin.

\- Non, refusa t-il, je veux pas t'faire mal.

\- En quoi tu m-eeeh !

Le doigt en lui manœuvrait déjà à le préparer.

 _\- Connard._

Il en glissa un deuxième, frappant directement sa boule de nerf, le faisant crier. Profitant de ces sons inédits, il assuma son rôle jusqu'au bout, l'approchant dangereusement du gouffre. Mais il s'arrêta à temps.

Ses bas au sol, il ancra son regard à celui à du blond, ses doigts entrelaçant les siens. Et il s'enfonça d'un mouvement de hanches, venant caresser sa joue et chasser les larmes apparues.

\- Je t'appartiens, souffla t-il contre son cou.

La réponse ne vint pas de la manière attendue mais plutôt lorsqu'il crut se perdre en lui. Comme un signal, il remua doucement, le laissant s'habituer à lui. Puis il entama une longue série de mouvements, le corps du blond s'arquant contre le sien. Que c'était bon de combler l'être choisi. Le blond subissait, gémissait, ressentait tout au centuple. Les murs de la pièce en trembleraient presque. Et Erik semblait inépuisable.

\- S'il te plaît...

Il pouvait bien lui accorder cela. Alors, d'un dernier lancé de hanches, il les libéra tous les deux. Il retomba sur lui, le visage embrassant sa poitrine. Le blond était assoupi depuis un moment lorsqu'il sombra à son tour dans le sommeil.

 **[...]**

\- Sting ? appela une voix depuis l'extérieur.

Le silence présent de l'autre côté de la porte rassura son jumeau. Erik lui émergeait doucement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Rogue. Il resserra sa prise sur son compagnon, savourant sa chaleur.

\- Debout vieux, fit une voix sur le seuil.

\- Laisse-moi dormir Rogue, grogna le blond dans son sommeil.

Son camarade ne dit mot, observant simplement les deux êtres enlacés entre les draps.

\- Sting, tu couches avec les hommes maintenant ? lui demanda son jumeau, décontenancé.

Jusqu'à présent silencieux, Erik soupira d'amusement à ces propos. Le blond se tourna un instant vers lui, un regard profond le traversant de part en part, comme pour lui faire passer un message. Puis il fit face à son jumeau.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit le blond.

\- Tu me surprendras toujours, tant que ça a des fesses-

\- Je te coupe, c'est moi qui lui ai mise hier soir, affirma le rouge en souriant.

Rogue fronça des sourcils, d'autant plus surpris. L'autre se redressa contre la tête du lit, laissant voir torse et gorge à la vue du dernier arrivant.

\- Tu l'as mordu et t'étais en dessous, sérieusement ? se demanda le brun.

\- Il m'a mordu le premier, geignit le blond en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Et il t'a mordu où ?

\- Sur la queue, tu veux voir ? ricana son jumeau.

Erik en sourit à son tour, passant une main sous le draps pour y retrouver sa marque d'appartenance.

\- Arrêtez-ça, les interrompit l'autre. Sting, ta guilde t'attend.

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- Ne tardes pas.

\- Passes le bonjour à Kagura de ma part, lui lança son jumeau alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Le rouge passa un bras dans son dos, le serrant contre lui. Le visage plongé dans les mèches blondes, Erik respirait le bonheur. Il était enfin avec celui que son cœur réclamait, il pouvait profitait. Son équipe ne l'attendait de toute façon pas.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Je dois bien avoué que l'inspiration sur ce manga m'est venue plus rapidement que je ne l'imaginais. Cobra/Sting, sérieusement ?_

 _J'espère au moins que cela reste à la hauteur de vos espérances. Avec respect._

 _Votre créatrice, MariieFBLM._


End file.
